La Première Expiation
by Aidan-D
Summary: "Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district doit tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteront". Aidan a 15 ans et vient du District Sept. Il a été désigné pour la Première Expiation. Il va devoir utiliser toutes ses capacités, pour pouvoir survivre aux Jeux.
1. Chapitre 1

Les rayons de soleil se propagent à travers les volets de ma fenêtre dans toute ma chambre. L'air est humide. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assois sur mon lit. Je baille lentement, puis me lève afin d'ouvrir les volets. La luminosité est trop forte, je suis obligé de fermer mes yeux. Je m'appuie sur le rebord et mon regard se perd dans ces magnifiques arbres qui entourent ma maison, parmi lesquels, se lève le soleil. Derrière, on voit les montagnes, où la neige est illuminée par la lumière. Le paysage habituel de notre district. Je ne vois aucune âme vivante, il fait encore tôt. Je consulte l'heure, il n'est que neuf heures. Je décide de faire quelques exercices, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui.

La voix de mon grand-père résonne dans ma tête. Il m'appelle depuis la cuisine. Je me lève et mets mes vêtements d'hier. Un haut blanc dont j'ai retroussé les manches, un pantalon kaki, et une blouse de la même couleur. Je mets aussi mon bracelet en cuir. Il appartenait à mon père, que je n'ai jamais connu. Il y a un cerf en plein saut représenté dessus, mon animal préféré. Avant de rejoindre mon grand-père, je me lave le visage avec le bain d'hier. L'eau a refroidi, on n'a pas de moyen de la réchauffer. Je le rejoins après quelques instants, il m'attend en bas. Il a même préparé le déjeuner avec les biens qu'on nous a reçu hier. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Ah, Aidan ! Enfin réveillé ! me dit-il

-Désolé grand-père, je me suis endormi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais juste peur que tu rates la transmission.

-Quelle transmission ?

-On ne t'a pas averti à l'école ? Une émission officielle va être diffusée dans une heure.

-En rapport avec les prochains Jeux ?

-Oui … »

Les Hunger Games, ces jeux qui ont lieu chaque année. Ces jeux qu'on craint et doute tant. Ils ont comme but de nous faire rappeler l'échec de la révolte qui a eu lieu y a vingt-cinq ans. Deux tributs, garçon et fille, âgés de 12 à 18 ans, sont tirés au sort dans les douze districts lors d'une Moisson officielle, puis ensuite sont livrés dans une arène, où ils se battront jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste un seul survivant. Lui sera nommé vainqueur, et vivra dans la richesse.

Mon grand-père est pris par un léger frisson et son regard se durcit. Il a toujours douté de la Moisson. Si je suis tiré au sort, il ne lui restera plus personne. Je suis son seul proche, comme lui, il est le mien. Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre contre le Capitole. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Il a toujours pris soin de moi, je suis comme son deuxième fils. Et moi je le considère comme mon propre père. Je suis sa seule raison de vivre. Le moment que je doute le plus est celui lorsqu'il me quittera, il ne me restera plus personne.

Je décide de changer de sujet. On commence à parler du nouvel arc qu'il vient de construire. Mon grand-père fabrique des armes pour les charpentiers du district avec le bois qu'on lui fournit, surtout des haches. Sinon, les autres armes construites sont envoyées dans les centres d'entrainement pour les apprentis carrières des autres districts. Il a la permission d'en construire et de les tester, c'est donc pourquoi je me suis mis à apprendre à utiliser un arc. J'étais toujours plus intéressé par celui-ci que par la hache, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. Au District Sept, dès notre plus jeune âge on doit commencer à apprendre à la manier, il y a une grande production d'arbres chez nous. On travaille obligatoirement à partir de l'âge atteint. Je suis un des seuls à pouvoir utiliser une autre arme que la hache, je sus permis de pouvoir tester toutes les armes avant qu'elles ne soient envoyées ailleurs. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à tirer, même si je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à m'entrainer. Apprendre à manier une arme est strictement interdit. On n'a pas le droit d'être avantagé aux Jeux. Seuls les districts Un, Deux et Quatre sont autorisés. J'ai une grande chance de pouvoir le faire. Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Je ne sais pas chasser, ce n'est pas la même chose que tirer. Mais au moins mon grand-père est rassuré qu'un jour je ne connaitrai pas ce qu'est la faim. Le District Sept est l'un des plus pauvres, il y a eu de nombreuses situations où nous n'avions plus de quoi nous nourrir. Il nous manque d'argents, de nourritures. On a très peu de ressources.

«Tu t'entraines plus que tu n'as le droit. Cette semaine fais attention, il y a beaucoup de Pacificateurs. C'est bientôt la Moisson.»

Il revient dans le même sujet, il n'arrête pas de penser à celle-ci.

«Grand-père, j'ai très peu de chances d'être tiré au sort. On vit dans un endroit très peuplé. Ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Le District Sept est certainement l'un des plus grands districts. Chaque année, plus de vingt-cinq milles enfants doivent participer à la Moisson. Mes chances d'être tiré sont minimales. J'ai quinze ans, il ne me reste plus que deux ans.

« Cette peur de perdre un de nos enfants est constante. Je ne peux pas ne pas être inquiet. En plus, les règles vont changer cette année. J'ai peur de te perdre Aidan… »

Ses yeux se mouillent de larmes et il me prend dans ses bras. C'est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. C'est l'homme le plus calme et attentionné que je n'ai jamais connu. Il ferait tout pour moi, comme moi j'aurai tout fait pour lui.

« Tu ressembles tant à ton père… Il aurait été fier de toi aujourd'hui. »

En regardant ses photos, je sens me regarder dans un miroir. Grand, beau, bien formé, avec un visage arrondi, de beaux yeux verts et une chevelure brune, avec une mèche qui monte en l'air. Mon grand-père me dit qu'il était aussi calme et sensible que moi. La seule chose qui nous différencie est le courage, il a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver celle d'une autre personne. Je ne pense pas que j'en serai capable. Je sais très peu sur mes parents, on m'en parle très peu. Ils faisaient partie des personnes qui se sont révoltées contre le gouvernement. Cela leur a couté leur vie.

Après un court silence, nous nous sommes remis à déjeuner. Je mange ce que mon grand-père m'a préparé, je remarque qu'on a de moins en moins de réserves.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'hymne du Capitole. Le rétroprojecteur s'allume sans aucune prévention. Un écran géant apparait devant nous. Il provient du Capitole, chaque maison en possède un. On voit le présentateur des Jeux, Victor Hafeman, annonçant le président qui a une déclaration à faire. Il s'attarde sur quelques détails insignifiants avant de laisser la parole à celui-ci.

Une vue splendide sur tout le Capitole apparue. On voit une grande foule colorés, pleine de citoyens de la capitale, tous différents les uns des autres, devant le Palais de Justice. C'est ici que le président fait ses discours et ses déclarations. On entend pleins d'applaudissements et de cris. C'est un homme de quarante ans qui apparait sur l'estrade, le Président Swayne. Je me rappelle encore de sa venue au district il y a trois ans. C'était au Palais de Justice, il nous a fait un discours sur le respect des lois. C'est lui qui est à l'origine des Hunger Games. Il n'est pas encore très âgé, il est grand et bien formé avec un visage assez terrifiant. Ses cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés, sa bouche rieuse, et sa mâchoire carré. Ce qui attire mon attention, c'est ses yeux d'une lueur brillante. On dirait des perles. Il m'effraie. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ces détails et l'écoute prononcer son discours de sa forte voix :

« Panem ! C'est la vingt-cinquième année des Hunger Games. Il a été écrit, dans le Traité de Trahison, que tous les vingt-cinq ans, aura lieu une édition spéciale des Jeux. Les Jeux de l'Expiation ! Cette année, nous nous préparons à tenir notre première édition. »

Il le dit, d'une façon très oratoire. Un petit garçon, habillé en or apporte une boite noire. Il l'ouvre délicatement et attrape une enveloppe, frappée du nombre vingt-cinq, puis l'ouvre et annonce solennellement :

« Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district devra tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteront »

Il lâche un petit sourire, et l'écran se dissipe. Nous restons figés, immobiles, abasourdis par cette annonce. Je ne connaissais pas cette règle, mon grand-père non plus. Elle me perturbe, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je dois rester confiant, il n'y a pas de raisons pour lesquelles je sois élu. Mon grand-père me prend encore une fois dans ses bras. Il fixe un point précis, tout comme moi. Je me dirige vers la porte, j'ai besoin de prendre de l'air frais. Je sors de la maison, regardant le ciel. Aujourd'hui les rues sont plus calmes que d'habitude. Je passe par la Grande Place, puis par la Plaine, qui est le bidonville du village. C'est la partie la pauvre du district, ici se trouve aussi le Marché Noir qui est beaucoup visité.

J'arrive enfin dans la petite forêt, un des mes endroits favoris, se situant à plusieurs kilomètres du village. Cet endroit est encore autorisé. Plus loin, se trouvent les zones de travail où nous n'avons plus le droit de pénétrer. J'arrive devant la cascade qui se fond dans une grande rivière, elle vient des montagnes enroulant nos forêts. Je me laisse tomber sur une des roches, puis pose ma main dans l'eau. Les bruits de la cascade et du vent me rendent calme. Après un certain moment, une main se pose sur moi.

«Salut Aidan.»

C'est Kaye, mon meilleur ami. Je le salue de ma part, il savait bien qu'il allait me trouver ici. Son corps se pose à coté du mien, je me redresse assez rapidement. On commence à parler de l'annonce d'il y a quelques heures. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais néanmoins il reste confiant. Nous partageons nos pensées, nos doutes. Nous sommes ouvert l'un à l'autre, c'est un ami d'enfance. C'est la personne avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux après mon grand-père, surement parce que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Il est discret mais assez confiant. Il est aussi très ambitieux, il ne cherche pas de problèmes inutiles. Ses cheveux châtains-lisses se rapprochent aux miens, tout comme ses yeux verts.

«Je pense que les habitants vont surement voter pour des personnes qui pourraient ramener notre district à la victoire ou pour des personnes jugés comme "inutiles". Très peu de chances qu'on soit choisi.»

Il a plutôt raison, y a t-il des raisons pour que je sois choisi ? Je ne pense pas. Et si oui, pourquoi serait-ce moi ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon grand-père et moi rentrons du vote. Nous avons choisi des personnes au hasard, je ne voulais pas désigner quelqu'un pour la mort, personne ne le mérite. J'ai quelques doutes, je n'ai encore jamais eu aussi peur avant une Moisson. Je n'arrive pas à manger, bien qu'il me répète qu'il faut que je prenne des forces. Je décide d'accepter, je dois profiter des réserves qui nous restent. Mon estomac se noue de fur à mesure que le départ approche. Aujourd'hui soir, nous devrons embarquer le train, pour que le matin nous soyons arrivés au Palais de Justice. C'est là-bas que se déroulent habituellement les Moissons. Le voyage sera épuisant mais au fond, j'espère que ce ne sera pas mon dernier.

Mon grand-père m'a laissé quelques vêtements qui appartenaient à mon père. Je suis un peu gêné de les porter, mais ils me plaisent. Je n'oublie pas mon bracelet qui devra me porter chance. Je rejoins mon grand-père qui prépare un sac pour le voyage. Je tremble à de devoir quitter notre petite maison. Le premier train sera dans bientôt, nous ne devons pas le rater. Nous sortons en silence et nous rendons à la gare. On arrive sur la Grande Place puis entrons dans la station. Elle est très ancienne, elle était ici avant même la guerre. On note nos noms, puis vérifie le contenu de nos sacs. On n'a pas besoin de payer, il s'agit de la Moisson on est tous obligé d'y assister. Le voyage sera plus léger à supporter car il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde.

Nous apercevons le premier train arrivé et nous décidons d'y monter. On s'installe dans une pièce, on devra se contenter de quelques fauteuils cette nuit. Le bruit de la cloche retentit et le train démarre. Il commence à légèrement accélérer. Je me pose près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir encore profiter des paysages. Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment, près l'un de l'autre. Demain, nous serons déjà arrivés. Plus nous nous rapprochons, plus je sens mon cœur battre vite. On est au pied d'une montagne entourée d'un lac.

Le train rentre dans un tunnel et moi je me pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon grand-père. Ça me réconforte, être près de lui me rend plus sûr pour demain. Il prend ses mains et les enroule autour de moi, comme quand j'étais petit. Il n'y a que lui pour faire des gestes comme ça. Mes yeux se ferment lentement et je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

Je sens de légers clappements sur mon épaule. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, mon grand-père m'informe que nous allons bientôt arriver. Je me lève, et remarque que de nouveaux passagers ont embarqué le train. Il y avait surement une station pendant le trajet. Nous arrivons sur la gare qui est pleine de gens. Nous descendons et nous dirigeons immédiatement vers la sortie afin de ne pas nous perdre.

On suit les gens qui se dirigent tous vers le Palais de Justice. Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup au Capitole. On voit de grandes pelouses rectangulaires et partout des affiches avec l'Expiation. Nous avançons droit devant nous jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant le Palais. C'est un bâtiment très grand en forme de demi-cercle dont l'estrade se trouve au milieu de celui-ci.

La place principale est déjà noire de monde. J'embrasse mon grand-père, et me range dans le secteur réservé aux garçons de quinze ans. Je cherche Kaye et le trouve à quelques personnes de moi. Je me pose près de lui, puis je lui lâche un léger sourire. J'essaye de porter mon attention sur les vainqueurs assis sur l'estrade. Il y en a que deux, une femme et un homme. Je ne fais particulièrement jamais attention aux vainqueurs, mais je sais qu'un d'entre eux sera normalement mentor cette année.

L'hymne de Panem retentit. Je vois le maire du district monter sur l'estrade, assourdit par la musique. Il se pose devant le micro et fait son discours habituel. La même vidéo qui passe chaque année nous est montrée. Enfin, l'hôtesse de notre district Sierra Erga, arrive sur l'estrade. C'est sa première année, elle a l'air beaucoup moins extravagante que ses précédentes. Elle est de couleur mâte, avec de cheveux très courts. Elle porte un masque doré cachant la moitié de son visage. Elle est vêtue d'une robe métallique, très courte et porte de hautes chaussures. Elle tapote délicatement le micro, avant de commencer son discours. Elle est plutôt calme pour une hôtesse. Elle prononce enfin la devise des jeux : «Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ». Je remarque deux grosses urnes en verre, situées chacune d'un côté, habituellement remplies de petits papiers. Cette année, il n'y en a qu'un seul dans chaque boule.

« Il est temps de découvrir les élus, qui représenteront le District Sept, aux vingt-cinquième Hunger Games. On commence par les femmes... »

Je remarque que son accent n'est pas le même que celui des autres hôtesses, sa voix est douce et calme. Elle se dirige d'un pas assuré vers sa gauche et plonge sa main dans l'urne. J'entends à peine Sierra prononcer le prénom du tribut féminin. Mais elle le répète : « Annabeth Kennedy ». Je me retourne et vois une grande brune souriante se diriger vers l'estrade. Elle a l'air satisfaite d'être élue. Les habitants l'applaudissent, et elle s'approche puis monte fièrement sur la scène. Elle sourit et salue la foule. Sierra attrape sa main, et lui demande :

« Bonjour Annabeth, quel âgé as-tu ?

-J'ai dix-huit ans, et je vais gagner l'Expiation !

-Quel courage. Mesdames messieurs, je vous présente l'heureuse élue du District Sept, Annabeth Kennedy. »

Ses grands yeux gris sont d'une lueur incroyable, elle se sent fière. Sierra la laisse seule pour aller chercher le petit papier qui désignera le tribut garçon. Elle le prend, déplie, et lis le nom. Je sens une lueur paniquée qui s'empare de mes yeux et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Elle répète le prénom « Aidan Broken». J'entends pleins d'applaudissements, des cris de joie. Beaucoup sont soulagés de ne pas être élus, d'autre sont plus réservés.

Je me sens vide, bouleversé. Je ne ressens plus aucune émotions. Elle a bel et bien prononcer mon prénom. Je remarque Kaye paniqué près de moi. Les Pacificateurs m'ont repéré et arrivent près de moi. Il ne veut pas me lâcher mais je me laisse entrainer par les gardes. On m'escorte dans l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade. Je monte les marches et attrape la main que me tend Sierra.

« Aidan, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai... j'ai quinze ans.

- Voici notre deuxième tribut. Applaudissons-les encore une fois! Annabeth et Aidan du District Sept.»

Je cherche mon grand-père, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Je ne vois que la foule nous applaudir. Je suis élu, je n'y crois pas. Je me pose de nombreuses questions. Je prends de profondes inspirations. Je vois mon visage sur un des panneaux, j'ai l'air troublé. Je décide d'adresser un léger sourire, mais il ne doit ressembler à rien. Sierra nous demande de nous serrer les main. Je tends ma main vers celle d'Annabeth. Elle est rassurée, contente d'avoir été choisie. Je voudrais bien croire son geste amicale. On nous sépare et fait rentrer dans le bâtiment, les portes se fermant derrière nous sur les applaudissements.

Je suis enfermé dans une grande pièce, séparé de tout. J'attends à ce que quelqu'un vienne me voir. Je ne pleure pas, je juge cela comme inutile. Je suis plutôt dégouté et déçu. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. Je ne cherche pas de réponses à mon élection. J'entends la porte s'ouvrire. C'est mon grand-père, il se lance sur moi et me prend dans ses bras, comme il l'a fait dans le train. Lui aussi il est troublé, son état est encore pire que le mien. Ses yeux se mouillent mais je m'empêche de pleurer.

«Grand-père, si je ne reviendrai pas, je voulais juste tenir à ce que tu saches que... je t'aime. Je ne m'imagine pas sans toi.

-Aidan... N'oublies pas, même si tu ne me reverras peut-être plus, je serai toujours près de toi. On ne peut pas nous séparer, j'ai déjà assez perdu dans ma vie. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre et je te promets que malgré ce qui se passera dans l'arène, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Sois fort, ne te laisse pas changer. N'oublies pas que tous les autres ont eux aussi une vie, une histoire, une famille, un passé.»

Un pacificateur apparait dans la salle, mon grand-père me reprit une dernière fois dans ses bras et me dit «Je serai toujours près de toi». Je n'oublierai pas ces mots, jusqu'à la dernière minute de ma vie. Il s'est fait entrainé puis son visage disparue. Je m'assois sur le canapé, une larme coule sur ma joue. Quelqu'un d'autre rentre dans la pièce, c'est Kaye. Il est triste, ses yeux sont rouges et son visage déformédes larmes. Il m'encourage à gagner, je le remercie. Je lui dit qu'il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il me sourit puis me prend dans ses longs bras. A peine nous nous sommes séparés qu'un pacificateur rentre dans la salle et le fait sortir. Plus personne viendra me voir.

On me fait descendre pour m'emmener dans la gare. Annabeth est toujours aussi contente, je pense qu'elle a quand même eu plus de visiteurs que moi. On nous emmène dans la gare pour nous faire monter dans le train qui nous emmènera au Capitole. Je reste silencieux, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Ce que je vis n'est pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité.


	3. Chapitre 3

Nous sommes dans le train depuis un certain temps. Plus nous nous éloignons, plus mon esprit se vide. Le train est vraiment impressionnant. Il roule sur des ponts d'où sortent de l'eau, à une vitesse incroyable. On ne le sens même pas. Il possède plus de quatre wagons, rien que pour nous. Le lendemain, nous serons déjà arrivés au Capitole, mais la majorité du voyage se fera au district. Ça me réjouis car je vais encore pouvoir profiter des paysages.

On est dans une salle luxueusement meublée, fauteuils et canapés en velours, table en acajou et de la nourriture que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. La moitié des objets est faite en cristal et les immenses vitres nous donnent une incroyable vue sur le district. Je suis posé en face d'Annabeth, nous nous ne parlons pas. Je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, cette fille me perturbe. Ses grands yeux gris se posent sur mon regard, cela me déstabilise.

Je vois Sierra entrer dans la salle par une porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement. Elle nous invite à manger, j'accepte poliment et m'installe en face d'elle. Annabeth s'assoit près de moi, j'écarte donc discrètement ma chaise. Sierra nous accueille d'une manière très chaleureuse, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit venue nous rejoindre. Elle commence à nous proposer des tas de chose à déguster, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Mais moi j'attends avec impatience le moment de découvrir l'identité de notre mentor, il va sûrement bientôt arriver. Après avoir fini de manger, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vois une femme se poser près de la table. Elle a des yeux foncés, des cheveux roux mi- longs qui s'arrêtent aux épaules. Elle s'intéresse à Annabeth, puis ensuite à moi.

« Je suis Angela, votre mentor. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur des détails insignifiants, soyez à mon écoute et je vais essayer de vous aider. »

Puis elle sort de la pièce, assez courte sa visite. A première vue, elle a l'air d'une femme assez autoritaire. Je me demande si elle vraiment la volonté de nous aider. Sierra me propose d'aller me rafraîchir. Elle m'accompagne à mon compartiment, aussi élégant que les autres pièces, puis me quitte me laissant seul dans la chambre.

Je me lève et vais sous la douche. J'appuie au hasard sur quelques boutons et me retrouve sous un jet d'eau glacé à la senteur écœurante. Je sors en vitesse et me sèche très rapidement pour pouvoir mettre de nouvelles affaires. Je retrousse habituellement les manches de mon haut, puis remets mon bracelet. Je le serre fort pour qu'il soit attaché à moi, c'est mon seul souvenir.

Je décide de me rendre dans le dernier wagon depuis lequel se plonge une vue panoramique sur tous les endroits par lesquelles nous passons. Je veux encore profiter de ces magnifiques paysages, que je ne reverrai sûrement plus. Mon regard se perd dans les montagnes entourées de nuages, nous sommes en hauteur. Je remarque Sierra qui se tient derrière moi, elle est près de la porte. Elle me demande si elle ne me dérange pas, je lui réponds sympathiquement.

«Je vois que t'apprécies beaucoup ces paysages.

-Oui, tout ceci va me manquer. Ils sont magnifiques. Cela me permet de... m'évader.

-Nous avons tous nos moyens pour oublier des moments durs.»

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle m'invite à rejoindre les autres pour regarder la rediffusion de la Moisson. Je décide de la suivre, je préfère ne pas rater l'émission. J'arrive dans la pièce et vois Angela et Annabeth déjà assises. Elle semble énervée, elle me reproche d'être venu en retard.

« J'espère que c'est la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, on commence sans toi.» me dit-elle

Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu'elle vient de dire et m'installe près d'elles. Elle a déjà commencer à renseigner Annabeth, elle ne plaisantait donc pas. Elle nous demande si nous voulons être conseillés ensemble ou séparément. On n'hésite pas à choisir la première proposition, ne vaut mieux pas perdre de temps. Elle accepte notre réponse puis commence son discours.

« Cette année sera différente des autres, il s'agit d'une Expiation. Ce ne sont pas des Jeux ordinaires, tout va changer. Les règles, le Haut Juge et l'Arène. Pour commencer, je voulais parler du vote. Connaissez-vous la cause de votre élection ?»

Annabeth lui répond que c'est ce qu'elle le voulait, elle a toujours voulu participer aux Jeux. Elle se sent capable de les gagner, c'est donc pourquoi elle essayait de convaincre les gens de voter pour elle. Sa réponse me dégoute, elle veut découvrir la cruauté des Jeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un enfant d'un district pauvre puisse se porter volontaire aux Jeux. Ils sont censés d'être une punition pour nous tous, pourtant elle est motivée d'y participer. Elle les prends comme un moyen de se divertir.

« En dehors des carrières, ce sont les tributs de notre district qui ont le plus grand avantage dans les Jeux. Non seulement on possède de l'expérience dans le domaine des arènes, car on est habitué aux environnements brutaux, mais on montre une habileté exceptionnelle en armes comme la hache ou d'autres outils de coupe. C'est grâce à ces aptitudes que le District Sept a connu deux vainqueurs. »

Puis elle se tourne vers moi et commence à m'interroger. Je lui réponds que je n'ai aucune idée. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je n'ai toujours pas trouver de réponse.

«J'ai su que tu as obtenu très peu de votes, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un hasard que tu soies élu. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons, ça devait tomber sur quelqu'un.»

Sa réponse a l'air vraisemblable. Moi et mon grand-père nous avions votés pour des personnes choisies au hasard, comme les autres habitants. J'ai du être le plus choisi, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Mais une idée me vient dans la tête. Beaucoup de gens du village savent que mon grand-père fabrique des armes, c'est peut-être la cause de mon élection.

L'hymne du Capitole retentit et l'écran apparaît devant nous. Hugo Hafeman, le frère jumeau de Victor Hafeman, le deuxième présentateur des Jeux, nous informe sur le programmes des jours à venir. Il dit ses paroles habituelles, puis viennent les scènes des différentes Moissons. Angela nous conseille d'être attentif, et de retenir le plus de visages possible.

Dans le District Un, ce sont une belle brune joufflues et un garçon musclé, tous les deux de mon âge. Dans le Deux, c'est une grande fille de dix-huit ans de couleur matte et une grande brute au regard dur du même âge que sa partenaire qui sont élus. Angela nous a dit de nous méfier d'eux.

Dans le Trois, une rousse plus jeune que moi et un grand garçon très fin avec des lunettes ont été choisis. Dans le Quatre, ce sont des blonds de seize ans. Eux aussi ont l'air dangereux. Arrive ceux du Cinq et Six. Ce sont des jumeaux de dix-sept ans qui sont choisis.

Arrive enfin notre Moisson. Annabeth sourit à bout de champs. J'ai tout de même l'air assez sûr de moi grâce à mon léger sourire que j'ai adressé aux caméras, je m'en réjouis. Mais à côté de ma rivale, j'ai l'air d'un petit garçon affolé.

Je ne retiens plus le reste des tributs, j'aurais quatre jours pour bien les observer. Nous allons nous installer pour le dîner. Je commence et le finis en silence, pendant que ma partenaire parle de ses nombreuses capacités. Je découvre qu'elle utilise très bien la hache, comme chacun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Mais elle arrive à l'utiliser au combat, ce qui est différent de couper des arbres. Je me lève discrètement mais Angela m'arrête et me demande de me rassoir. Je l'écoute sans protester.

«Et toi, tu sais faire quoi ?»

J'hésite pendant un long moment. Dois-je lui dévoiler mes capacités ? C'est mon mentor, je dois lui faire confiance. Mon sort dépend d'elle.

«Mon grand-père construit des armes, ça m'a permit à d'apprendre utiliser un arc. Je me débrouille, plutôt bien même. Sinon, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres talents.»

Elle hoche la tête puis me laisse partir. Je retourne dans mon compartiment, le cœur serré par le manque de chez moi. J'ai envie de pleurer mais j'ai promis à mon grand-père d'être fort. Je décide d'aller me coucher. Je suis vraiment à bout de mes limites, je m'endors profondément.

Je suis secoué par Sierra le lendemain matin. Elle est habillée de manière différente aujourd'hui : elle porte un court costume encore une fois métallique mais argenté, avec un gant de la même matière. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est son œil recouvert par une matière métallique. Hier c'était son masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Elle me prie de me lever, nous allons bientôt arriver à notre destination.

Je grommelle quelques mots incompréhensibles mais me décide de lever. Je me rince soigneusement le visage et m'habille de façon ordinaire. Angela s'acharne sur ma porte et je me dépêche de sortir. Je me laisse accompagner jusqu'au salon et m'installe pour déjeuner. Angela nous informe sur notre programme.

« En début d'après-midi nous arriverons au Capitole. Demain aura lieu le grand défilé car tous les tributs ne seront pas encore arrivés aujourd'hui.»

J'espère que mon styliste sera à la hauteur, je ne me vois pas parader en tenue d'arbre. Mes pensées sont interrompues par les paroles de Sierra, nous arrivons au Capitole. On passe par un immense lac placé devant de nombreux bâtiments. Nous entrons dans un profond tunnel et Sierra nous place devant une porte qui permet de monter sur le toit, c'est-à dire le balcon du train.

Il ralentit et nous montons sur le balcon. On aperçoit une foule colorés composée de citoyens qui crient, nous acclament, nous embrassent. Je les salue de la main et sourit de toutes mes dents à la foule. Le train s'arrête soudainement et on nous invite à descendre. Les gens s'approchent, veulent nous toucher, hurlent nos noms. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel vacarme, et je résiste à l'envie de me boucher les oreilles. Néanmoins, entendre ces personnes m'acclamer me rends euphorique. On nous a fait un grand passage pour nous faire monter dans de grandes voitures.

Je me rappelle des paroles de mon grand-père, de ne pas me laisser changer. Sous ce magnifique endroit, se cache des personnes cruelles. Elles se contentent de notre sort et nous acclament pour cela. Je viens que d'arriver et pourtant le Capitole arrive déjà à troubler mes pensées. Je dois résister.


	4. Chapitre 4

Nous passons par plusieurs endroits dont certains je reconnais, certainement grâce aux transmissions que j'ai regardé. Nous sommes face à un des plus grands bâtiments du Capitole, Angela nous y presse en nous disant d'un air déçu "Bienvenus dans votre nouvelle maison !". Sierra nous rejoins puis nous montons dans l'ascenseur. Il est vitré, nous avons une vue splendide sur tout le Capitole. Je remarque le Palais de Justice se situe à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment, c'est sur cette place qu'aura lieux la Parade.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, je reste bouche bée par la beauté de l'appartement. Il est immense et les pièces sont encore mieux déguisées que celles dans le train. Je décide de visiter mon compartiment. Je passe par plusieurs couloirs comportant d'anciennes photos de vainqueurs du Sept, il y en a très peu car on a que deux vainqueurs pour l'instant. Je pose mon attention sur une seule, je devine Angela. Je vois une jeune fille qui se situe parmi plusieurs arbres à coté de la Corne d'Abondance, l'air effrayée. Je devine qu'il s'agit surement du moment de sa victoire, car un corps d'un jeune garçon avec une hache plantée dans son ventre se situe près d'elle. Je décide de me détacher de cette photo, elle me perturbe.

Je rentre dans une belle chambre tapissée. J'observe tous ces meubles puis m'installe sur un fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre. Le soleil se couche déjà parmi ces bâtiments, je décide de changer vêtements, sans oublié mon bracelet. Je repense à mon grand-père qui m'attend au Sept. Je me dis que si je gagne, je pourrai lui offrir une grande maison, des soins, et tout pour lui rendre la vie paisible, je l'aurai tellement voulu. J'entends des pas et me retourne, c'est Annabeth.

« On t'attend pour le diner, vient sinon ça va se mal finir pour toi. »

Je sors assez rapidement, vaut mieux ne pas énerver Angela. Je me précipite et remarque Sierra déjà installée qui nous invite à manger. Je suis soulagé de ne pas être venu en retard, je connais Angela que depuis hier et pourtant je sais qu'elle a déjà un sale caractère. Elle nous rejoins peu de temps après et nous annonce plusieurs informations concernant le reste de la semaine.

« Demain sera une journée très chargée. Tout d'abord il y aura les séances au Centre de Transformation pour vous préparer à la Parade de demain. Les quatre prochains jours seront pris aux entrainements dont le dernier se terminera avec des séances d'évaluation. Puis le cinquième jour, les interviews, la dernière partie de votre chemin au Capitole, dans laquelle vous vous appliquerez encore mieux que dans les autres, car ça sera la dernière chance de vous démarquer.»

Le reste du repas elle continue à nous conseiller sur les entrainements et moi, je reste silencieux.

« Entrainez-vous, ne faites pas attention aux autres. Ces trois jours dépendront de votre survie, c'est très peu de temps pour pouvoir s'améliorer. D'ailleurs j'ai eu une idée pour toi, Aidan.»

Je tourne ma tête avec un air surpris. C'est la première fois, je pense, qu'elle ait réfléchi sur moi. Je décide de l'écouter attentivement.

«Tu sais utiliser une hache ?

-Enfin ouais, mais je vous ai dit que je m'entrainais longtemps à l'ar...

-Tu fera croire aux autres que c'est la seule arme que tu sais utiliser. Ils ne se douteront de rien pour l'arc.

-Dans l'Arène ils penseront que je me lancerai sur la hache et moi je vais pouvoir m'emparer de l'arc.

-Ils ne se douteront de rien. Mais entraine-toi à l'arc quand même, on ne sait pas si t'es à la hauteur.»

Je me sens un peu ridiculisé par sa dernière phrase, mais je reste satisfait car elle a trouvé un bon plan. Je l'appliquerai surement. Elle nous conseille aussi les ateliers de combat, pour apprendre au moins les bases, mais je doute de mes capacités. Je suis tout, sauf violent.

Angela nous quitte et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers notre compartiment. Je décide de dormir en sous-vêtements, trop fatigué pour trouver de nouvelles affaires. Je me pose sur mon nouveau lit, m'allonge et ferme lentement mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un vide envahie mes pensées.

On me réveille très tôt, c'est un garde qui doit m'emmener au Centre qui se tient devant moi. Je me sens gêné car je suis qu'en sous-vêtement et je ne dois pas me changer. Lorsque nous entrons dans le Centre, on me pose près du garçon du Un. Il me lâche un petit sourire méfiant que j'ignore. Il est de la même taille que moi, mais mieux formé. Il a un beau visage avec de petits yeux et de très courts cheveux châtains clair.

Un instant après, plusieurs personnes rentrent dans la pièce et se divisent chacune vers nous, toutes des femmes. Elles m'apprennent qu'elles font parti de l'équipe de mon styliste. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Leur peau est de couleur bleu clair, on dirait de la glace et elles sont peu couvertes.

Celles qui s'occupent de mon voisin l'appellent Andrew. Elles nous demandent d'enlever nos bas. Je leur demande si c'est nécessaire, elles me répondent par un hochement de tête. De toutes façons, je sais que je ne peux rien contre les règles, donc j'obéis peu de temps après, suivant Andrew. Je suis gêné, mais après un certain moment j'oublie ma nudité.

Elles posent nos corps nu sur une table métallique et commencent à me laver et appliquer des tonnes de produits à la senteur nauséabonde. J'écoute leurs stupides conversations le long de la séance, elles me font rires car leurs sujets sont complétements insensés. Ils me rincent, coupent un peu les cheveux. Après deux heures de souffrance, elles m'annoncent que mon styliste ne tardera pas à venir, puis me dirigent dans une petite salle dans laquelle je dois l'attendre.

Après un certain moment, c'est un jeune homme qui apparait devant moi. Il se présente de manière très sympathique.

« Salut Aidan, moi c'est Ian. Je serai ton styliste ces prochains jours.»

Il a l'air très jeune avec ses courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il est aussi très souriant, en un instant il a réussi à me remettre le moral.

«Euh, Aidan. Salut.

-Ne sois pas timide, surtout avec moi. De toutes façons, t'arrivera pas.»

Je rigole à sa réponse. Il est le premier à me désoler pour ce qui m'est arrivé.

«-Merci, c'est... gentil.

-T'inquiètes pas. Il faut que je te prépare pour la Parade d'aujourd'hui. Mon but est de te faire démarquer pour attirer la sympathie des sponsors, tu connais le principe ?

-Ouais, on me l'a déjà expliqué.

-Ok, je vais essayer au moins de rendre beau pendant la Parade, ça suffit pou être original.»

Le reste de la séance, il me prend plusieurs mesures. Ce qui m'a encore une fois au début gêné, car j'ai du encore une fois me montrer sans vêtements. Il l'a tout de suite remarqué et a fait son travail le plus vite possible pour me mettre à l'aise. Mais après un certain temps et avoir beaucoup discuter avec lui, j'ai carrément oublié ma nudité.

«C'est fait. Tiens enfile ça.

-Merci. Le costume est prêt ?

-Il me reste quelques modifications à faire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas un arbre.»

Je lâche un léger sourire. Il m'a aussi rassuré que que de bons stylistes ont été engagé cette année, comme il s'agit d'une Expiation et qu'on doit tous se rappeler de ces Jeux. Donc je lui fais confiance pour la tenue qu'il m'a préparé.

Ses trois assistantes sont rentrées et il commence à leur dicter plusieurs consignes.

« Je reviens dans quelques instants, je dois aller voir Kira, ma sœur jumelle. Elle s'occupe de ta compagne. »

Puis il me laisse entre les mains glacés de ses assistantes. Je me regarde dans le miroir pendant un certain temps et constate que mon visage a l'air beaucoup plus propre et soigné, je ne remarque plus aucune cicatrice. Mes cheveux sont plus doux, mais mis à part, il n'y pas de grands changements.

Il arrive après un certain temps et me dit « Prêt à découvrir ton costume ? »

On m'invite à rejoindre les autres tributs dans la salle de départ. On descend avec l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol. J'aperçois Annabeth habillée de la même manière que moi. Elle est très belle, elle se tient à côté du char. Elle est accompagnée de la sœur jumelle d'Ian, Kira. Je remarque leur ressemblance, elle a de long cheveux blond bouclés avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle se montre aussi sympathique et affectueuse que lui en corrigeant quelques détails de mon costume.

« Vous êtes magnifiques dis-donc !» nous dit Sierra

On lui remercie, mais je n'entends plus la suite de sa phrase car les cris de la foule ne cessent de croitre. Je sens le stress monter en moi, mes jambes tremblent encore plus que pendant la Moisson. Je prends de profondes inspirations et expirations, un frisson parcourt mon corps. Nos stylistes nous donnent plusieurs conseils.

« Restez surtout convaincant le long de la Parade, n'arrêtez pas de sourire et saluer le public. Ils vont adorer ! »

Il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant le lancement. Ian ajuste ma tenue et corrige quelques fautes. Je lui demande les inspirations qu'il a eu pour faire cette tenue.

« A vrai dire, je me suis inspiré de toi pour réaliser ce costume.

-Moi ?

-J'ai rencontré Sierra et elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup intéressé et j'ai donc décidé d'utiliser cette chose pour montrer la beauté d'où tu viens. Tu comprendras au long de la Parade. »

Angela arrive et félicite nos stylistes pour ces tenues. Mais elle doit rajoute, comme à son habitude, sa phrase décourageante.

« J'ai vu les autres tenus et je ne pense pas que la votre soit la meilleure. »

D'ailleurs, je remarque qu'il n'y a que des Districts Impairs dans la salle. On m'explique donc qu'une chorégraphie a été organisée cette année, pour montrer l'importance de ces Jeux, pour que la Première Expiation reste à jamais dans nos pensées.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une voix qui nous invite à monter sur les chars. Sierra nous précipite et je vois les autres stylistes qui sautent de joie à l'idée de montrer leurs nouvelles créations. Ian reste calme et me rappelle un dernier conseil.

« N'oublie pas, reste convaincant. »

Angela nous fait un signe peu encourageant, ou plutôt "me fait". Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrent devant nous et les cris s'engouffrent dans la salle. Il y règne un tel vacarme que j'envie les tributs du Onze qui sont au fond de la salle. L'hymne du Capitole retentit puis le premier char s'avance dans l'immense allée bordée par des gradins craquant sous l'immensité de la foule. « Restez convaincant » je me répète. Les chars avancent jusqu'à ce que notre tour arrive puis nous pénétrons sur l'allée. Nous traversons la Grande Place, celle que j'observais hier depuis l'ascenseur. A plusieurs centaines mètres de nous se dresse le Palais de Justice. Je remarque des hommes alignés sur les bords des gradins, tous identiques, frappant sur des tambours au rythme de l'hymne. Les fontaines sont en marche et on voit partout des pancartes rouges frappées du nombre vingt-cinq.

Les yeux des spectateurs s'agrandissent à notre vue, les costumes de nos stylistes sont très beaux. Nous portons de longs voiles volant derrière nous. Annabeth a une robe alors que moi une combinaison sans de manches. Nos costumes sont d'une couleur floue et claire, avec des palaïtes vertes. C'est maintenant que je comprends le sens de nos costumes. Toutes ces couleurs vertes, bleues, blanches sont les paysages du Sept.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et salue le public. Ils nous acclament, ils sont tellement naïfs. Ils nous lancent des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, mais je comprends vite qu'elles ne s'adressent pas qu'à nous. Ceux du Six, juste devant nous, portent des costumes métalliques qui enroulent tout leur corps. Sur leur dos, se dresse une lumière bleue située entre deux cornes. Ils sont déguisés en hovercraft, une idée banale, mais les costumes sont plus qu'impressionnant.

On va bientôt arriver devant le Palais, on passe entre le dernier rang des gradins, et des affiches de tous les tributs apparaissent au-dessus de nos têtes. Le char s'arrête ensuite dans le demi-cercle qui clôt l'Allée. Je n'ose pas regarder derrière moi, je garde le regard fixé sur le balcon d'où le Président Swayne prononcera son discours. A côté de nous, arrive le char du District Huit et les tributs illuminés de rouges ont l'air effrayés. Lorsque le dernier s'arrête, la foule se met à applaudir le Président qui apparait devant nous. Il est entouré de sa troupe de conseillers, il ouvre ses bras comme pour nous prendre dans ses bras puis commence son discours. Il y rappelle l'importance des Jeux et de cette année Première Expiation, qui soit disant un "lien qui nous unit tous". Il nous félicite puis nous souhaite « Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ». Il a l'air grave, mais je remarque que la commissure de ses lèvres se soulève quelque fois, mais très légèrement, comme s'il se fichait de son public.

A la fin de son monologue, le public se lève et l'acclame, fier de son dirigeant. Ses yeux reptile fixe les tributs, les uns après les autres. Il n'est pas si âgé pour un Président, avec ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés et sa grande taille. Enfin il remercie la foule une dernière fois en prononçant « Panem aujourd'hui, Panem demain, Panem toujours ! » puis se retire. Il est louche mais me fait froid dans le dos.

Sierra, Angela et nos stylistes nous attendent devant l'ascenseur, ils viennent nous féliciter et rassurer chacun son tour, que notre prestation a été à la hauteur. Puis nous montons dans notre appartement. Ian m'accompagne dans mon compartiment pour retirer mon costume. Il me félicite une nouvelle et je le remercie, cette fois-ci sincèrement, pour le costume qu'il a crée. Je remarque qu'il le range dans un grand sac en plastique. Je lui pose une question, par simple curiosité.

«Vas y, je t'écoute.

-T'en feras quoi avec maintenant, enfin du costume ?

-Ah, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il sera surement mis en enchère ou dans un musée. »

-Ian, j'ai encore une dernière question. Désolé pour le dérangement.

-Je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi le Sept ? Je pensais que t'occupais des Carrières.

-Ah, donc mon but n'est pas de venir célèbre. Ces tributs n'avaient pas besoin de moi, leur capacités et leur origine étaient suffisantes pour gagner les Jeux. C'est donc pourquoi maintenant je m'occupe des autres Districts, je leur serai beaucoup plus utile. »

Ces mots me font sourire. Il me donne de nouvelles affaires et me tend quelque chose. C'est le bracelet en cuire de mon grand-père. Je lui remercie du fond du cœur, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de chez moi. Il m'informe que l'équipe a voulu le jeter mais qu'il les a arrêter. Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras, même si je le connais que depuis que quelques heures, je me suis déjà beaucoup attaché à lui. Il me dit de les rejoindre.

« On va faire toast !»

Je me rends quelques instants après dans le salon et m'assoie à table, nous sommes tous réunis. Après cette journée, je suis mort de faim. Mais je suis fier d'aujourd'hui. Je mange autant que mon estomac me le permet, puis on m'invite à m'assoir sur le canapé pour regarder la retransmission de la parade. Je plie mes bras et m'assois à coté de Sierra. Elle me sourit, et je remarque encore une fois qu'elle cache son œil gauche avec un masque doré. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle reste mystérieuse.

Victor et Hugo Hafeman, les deux présentateurs jumeaux apparaissent sur l'écran. Ils sont aussi excités que les autres habitants. Ils disent plusieurs plaisanteries avant que la Parade commence et les tributs sont magnifiques. Ceux du Un, Andrew et sa partenaire dont je viens d'apprendre le prénom, Clara, portent des tenues brillantes, en diamant. Il expose ses muscles et elle sa beauté. Elle a une peau bronzée, un visage arrondi et des yeux marron. Ses cheveux sont longs et bruns, légèrement bouclés aux pointes. Ils seront des adversaires redoutables, malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même âge que moi. Je remarque qu'on porte tous une robe et un costume, peut-être que ça a été imposé pour cette année.

Ceux du Deux, la grande métisse et le colosse de dix-huit ans, portent des costumes de gladiateurs. Arrive ceux du Trois, dont les costumes possèdent des câbles électriques puis ceux du Quatre, qui ont des tenues bleues très courtes, enroulés de filet. Eux aussi sont impressionnants.

Ceux du Cinq, ont des costumes lumineux, au couleur du Soleil. Les tributs du Six ont surement été les plus impressionnant, leurs tenues étaient très futuristes. Arrive notre tour, je suis bien content d'être originaire du Sept, nous sommes resplendissants. Ça fait longtemps que notre district n'a pas connu de si beaux costumes. Ceux du Huit, paradent dans des costumes rouges de cirque, et les tributs du Neuf, avec des tenues ridicules. Je me plains de leur sort. Après ceux du Dix, avec des costumes en cuir, puis du Onze avec des tenues pour une fois très belles. Ils portent de longs costumes blancs, avec des feuilles sur leurs cheveux. La Parade se finit avec ceux du Douze. De la poussière sort de leurs costumes, c'est moche et sale, mais c'est mieux que l'année dernière où ils étaient nus.

L'émission se termine, mais je ne retiens plus rien. Notre équipe nous dresse un toast. On me donne un verre de champagne, quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Le gout me plait, mais je m'abstiens sur un seul verre.

« On doit vous laisser, on a un tas de choses à régler pour vous deux. » nous disent nos stylistes

On rentre tous dans nos compartiments mais avant que je rentre Angela m'arrête et me dit.

« Ne te familiarise pas trop avec lui, tu vas le faire souffrir. »

Puis elle se tourne et me quitte. Elle parlait d'Ian, je pense avoir compris pourquoi elle reste si froide avec nous. Durant toutes ces années, elles a du surement s'attacher à beaucoup de tributs puis les perdre. Chaque mort a du être un échec pour elle. Elle a déjà assez souffert, malgré sa victoire.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me plonge dans les cris de l'extérieur. Demain commenceront les entrainements, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. On nous a déjà donné quelques conseils, mais je reste craintif. J'espère que je ne me ferai pas d'ennemis durant ces prochains jours.


	5. Chapitre 5

Je me lève en poussant un léger cri. Je suis dans mon lit, l'immense fenêtre de la chambre empêche les rayons de soleil se propager. Le tissu du lit est trempé de mes larmes. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. J'aurai tant voulu revoir son visage, je fais plusieurs tours dans mon lit, il n'est pas là. Il me caressait la joue, lentement, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se réveillent.

Je me lève et prends une douche apaisante, et enfile l'ensemble d'entrainement. Il est composé d'un legging noir avec des traits blancs et d'un débardeur assorti, et des chaussures très légères et fines. Le numéro sept est cousu sur mon dos. Je me rends dans le salon, et m'assoie à table près d'Annabeth qui est habillée de la même manière que moi. J'ai les boules au ventre à la pensée de découvrir les tributs, mais cette fois-ci, véritablement.

« Prenez en compte tous les conseils que je vous ai donné. Faites les piéger et restez attentifs. Restez seuls et n'adressez-vous à personne, entrainez-vous ! »

Je reste silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Après avoir regardé une énième la Parade d'hier, Angela nous prévient qu'on doit descendre. Je la rejoins avec ma partenaire, puis elle presse le bouton du bas. J'entends Sierra me souhaiter bonne chance, je lui lance un léger sourire.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur une immense salle sombre composée de nombreuses pièces. Je remarque le grand balcon destiné pour le Haut Juge, les sponsors et d'autres personnes. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre. Nous rejoignons le cercle à moitié complet avec les autres tributs. Lorsqu'ils sont tous arrivés, l'instructrice Danaé apparait et se place devant nous pour dicter les consignes à respecter. Elle nous conseille de ne pas sous-estimer les ateliers de survie, puis elle poursuit en nous donnant des pourcentages sur les risques de survie. J'apprends que plusieurs ateliers sont obligatoires. Ensuite, elle nous laisse nous divaguer.

On se disperse tous, chacun se dirigeant vers un autre atelier. Je passe par un mur qui contient des armes à coupe, je remarque une hache. Angela m'a conseillé de l'utiliser pour piéger les autres, mais pour l'instant je préfère apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je décide à faire du feu.

L'instructeur est un homme âgé très patient car il me répète sans cesse les astuces à chaque fois que j'échoue. Le petit roux du Huit est aussi dans le même atelier que moi, lui aussi fait de son mieux pour allumer une étincelle. Je vois qu'il est triste, je lui lance un léger sourire mais son visage reste neutre. Il a encore plus peur que moi, je plains son sort. Mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas mieux placé que lui.

Après un certain temps, je commence à savoir le maitriser. Lorsque la première flamme a jailli, j'ai presque sauté de joie. Le feu est primordial dans les Jeux, surtout s'il s'agit d'une Arène froide. Il nous chauffe et permet de cuire les aliments. Mais Angela nous a cependant averti de ne pas en allumer en pleine nuit lorsqu'on est seul et en fuite, même si je le savais déjà, car il permet de nous faire repérer très facilement à cause de la fumée et la lumière qu'il produit.

Après avoir appris d'autres techniques de survie, comme différencier les aliments comestibles ou construire de petits pièges, j'entends des bruits forts et brutaux émis du milieu de la salle, l'endroit destiné à l'apprentissage de combat. Je tourne mon regard sur les Carrières, il faut que je commence à observer les autres tributs.

Je remarque Clara, la fille du Un avec les longs cheveux bruns et un très beau visage arrondi et bronzé, qui se bat avec un instructeur. Elle maitrise l'épée à la perfection et son agilité au combat m'impressionne. Elle esquive tous les coups de manière très rapide avec ses cheveux qui volent dans l'air. Elle est terrifiante, elle pousse de forts cris qui captent l'attention des autres tributs.

Je vois ensuite son partenaire, Andrew, celui qui était avec moi hier dans le Centre de Transformation. Il se tient devant la salle d'hologramme, elle permet de s'entrainer au lancer. Je le vois avec plus de trois lances, dont chacune se plante dans ses cibles. Je ne le voyais pas aussi terrifiant lorsque nous étions dans le Centre. J'estime aussi qu'il se débrouille au corps à corps.

Un grand colosse se place près de lui. Il est très musclé, il fait deux fois ma taille, et son terrible regard se pose sur le mien. C'est Luke, le tribut masculin du Deux. Il est géant et il a de courts cheveux bruns foncés posés sur son teint pâle. Il se retourne en lançant plusieurs couteaux sur les hologrammes. Il est encore plus rapide qu'Andrew. Il ne manque jamais sa cible. Il pourrait m'égorger en un seul coup.

Je me tourne vers un atelier, je préfère m'éloigner d'eux. Je résume que Clara est douée à l'épée, Andrew au lancer d'armes, et que Luke affectionne tout particulièrement les couteaux. Ils sont surement tous aussi doués au corps à corps, auquel Angela m'a aussi conseillé de m'entrainer. J'observerai le reste des Carrières plus tard.

Les autres tributs s'entrainent essentiellement à la course d'obstacle, ou au lancer d'armes. Je passe par une rangée de mannequin, j'aperçois plusieurs arcs. J'aurai tant voulu en prendre un et tirer une seule flèche, mais non. Je préfère rester discret aujourd'hui. Mais le problème est que je m'entrainais toujours sur des cibles fixes, et jamais sur des cibles mouvantes. Je veux savoir si je me débrouillerai sur des hologrammes.

Je décide de prendre une lance et je me place à côté du gars du Douze. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Thomas et qu'il a seize ans. Il est musclé et grand et il a un visage carré avec des yeux marron. Je décide de lancer ma lance sans aucune instruction, sans qui n'a donc pas marché car elle ne se plante même pas dans le corps du mannequin. Je vois Thomas avec un disque dans la main. L'instructeur veut lui expliquer quelque chose, mais lui lance son arme avant que le professeur finisse sa phrase. Elle tranche la tête du mannequin. J'ouvre grands les yeux, il a réussi d'une telle distance trancher un mannequin. C'est terrifiant, il travaillait surement très dur au Douze pour avoir acquis une telle force. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui faire face.

Le reste de la matinée j'inspectais les différents types d'Arène. Le plus favorable pour moi serait de tomber sur une forêt, ou même sur une montagne. Mais l'Arène n'est jamais avantage, pour personne. Angela nous a prévenu que cette année, elle sera différente des autres. Je me demande comment.

Une alarme sonne, elle nous indique de nous rendre dans le self. Je suis les autres tributs dans un long couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre dans une autre salle avec plusieurs tables qui sont installées. Je repère les jumeaux du Six, ceux qui étaient très impressionnants lors de la Parade. Ils se tiennent toujours ensemble, on remarque le respect mutuel qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Ceux du Trois, sont eux aussi très proches. Je comprends donc que cette année comptera beaucoup d'alliance.

Je m'assoie sur une table isolée, comme la plupart des tributs. Les carrières sont regroupés, je remarque qu'ils ne sont que cinq, il manque une personne. C'est la blonde du Quatre, elle est assise sur une autre table. Elle a surement refusé de faire alliance avec eux, je me demande pourquoi. Pourtant, son partenaire de district reste bien avec eux. On les entend rire sur toute la salle, leurs cris m'agacent. Ils parlent des anciens Jeux, ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts le nom des tributs des années précédentes, alors que je n'ai même pas retenu ceux de cette année. Ils connaissent tous les vainqueurs et la manière dont ils ont gagné.

Je mange tranquillement mon repas, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se pose sur la table. Je lève la tête et aperçois une personne posée en face de moi. Il a une peau de couleur métis, de grands yeux marron et un visage drôlement sympa.

« Salut, je suis Sean. District Neuf.

-Aidan, District Sept. »

Il pose son plateau et me donne la main. Je suppose qu'il veut me serrer la main. Il me tend la sienne mais e sursaute, ce n'est pas une main normale que j'aperçois, mais une main métallique.

« Ah désolé... J'avais complétement oublié.

-Non, non ! C'est rien.»

Pour le rassurer, je lui la serre. Un léger sourire s'échappe sur son visage enfantin. Pourtant il a à peu près le même âge que moi. Je lui lance un sourire, il me demande la permission de s'asseoir sur ma table. Au début j'hésite, on m'a prévenu de ne pas trop parler avec d'autres tributs, mais a fin de compte, je lui réponds avec un hochement de tête. Je ne pense pas que sa présence me dérangera.

On a parlé pendant un bon moment.

«Ton costume était vraiment super à la Parade d'hier. Il représentait vraiment les paysages du Sept !

-Ah merci, c'est sympa. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment du tien par contre.

-T'inquiètes, mon styliste a foutu n'importe quoi. Rien d'extraordinaire.»

On a parlé un long moment, principalement de nos districts. J'ai appris qu'il que son vrai nom est Sean Wright. Il m'a raconté qu'il a laissé son père et son petit frère, Beetee. De base, il est originaire du Trois, mais à cause du fait que son père est ingénieur, ils devaient beaucoup se déplacer et donc changer de district. Il était très peu de temps au Neuf, il devait même bientôt revenir au Neuf, mais les Jeux ont tout perturbé. Je lui ai parlé de ma famille moi aussi et du Sept, j'avais pas grand chose à dire.

Nous avons ensuite parlé des autres tributs, principalement des Carrières. Je lui ai parlé de Clara et Andrew du Un, et Luke du Deux. Mais aussi de Thomas du Douze. Lui il m'a parlé de celle du Deux, Sarah. C'est la métisse de dix-huit ans avec les cheveux bouclés.

« Elle est bizarre, enfin... elle n'est pas normale. Tu comprendras quand tu la verras au combat. Plutôt terrifiante.»

Il me parle aussi de la blonde du Quatre, Heidi qui s'est isolée des Carrières et d'Annabeth. D'ailleurs, il faut que je la vois en action.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du déjeuner retentit, et nous nous levons pour retourner nous entrainer. Nous sommes restés ensemble, Sean et moi, toute l'après-midi. Il s'est montré comme une personne sympathique et calme. Mais je n'ai pas découvert de grandes capacités chez lui.

« Regard de quoi ta partenaire est capable.»

Je tourne mes yeux, et je remarque Annabeth se diriger vers la petite salle d'hologramme avec une hache dans la main. Je vais enfin voir ses capacités.

Elle se tient calme au milieu de la pièce. Elle lève son regard sur le mien pour planter son hache sur l'hologramme de derrière. Elle se tourne sur elle-même, et replante son arme dans le ventre du prochain. Puis elle saute par lui et lance son hache sur le dernier.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Je suis bluffé par sa rapidité et son agilité au combat. Elle avait un rythme précis, formant un sublime et dangereux ballet. Je dois lui prouver que je suis aussi bon qu'elle, car je sais que dans l'Arène elle n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Mais je dois arrêter de me décourager, je sais faire des choses que d'autres ne savent pas comme grimper ou lire dans le vent. Je dois croire en moi.

Le reste de la journée, je me suis entrainé seul à l'escalade. Sean est parti dans son coin, il n'a surement pas envie de dévoiler toute ce qu'il sait faire. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas paru doué dans l'utilisation des armes.

J'ai d'ailleurs observé la fille du Deux, Sarah, celle dont il me parlait.

C'est une métisse, avec des cheveux bouclés assez courts, un grand front et des yeux marron. Ce qu'elle a montré était... terrifiant. Elle s'est battu contre un instructeur, il n'est pas sorti vivant. D'un moment à l'autre, elle devenu plus brutale qu'une bête sauvage. Elle poussait des cries féroces en plantant ses griffes dans la peau de l'instructeur. Ses coups étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ceux d'Annabeth ou Clara. Elle a déformé tout son visage, sans pitié. Si les gardes ne l'auraient pas arrêté, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Sean avait raison, elle est vraiment étrange. Son arme est son corps, elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Le dernier des Carrières, Eric, du District Quatre, utilise un filet et une fine dague. Il me fait penser à Luke, mais en plus jeune et blond.

Heidi, la belle blonde de Quatre reste discrète et distante des carrières, alors qu'elle devrait faire partie de leur groupe. En refusant de faire alliance avec eux, elle s'est mise en danger, refuser une telle alliance pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur son sort dans l'Arène. Elle utilise essentiellement des lances, mais elle a surement d'autres capacités qu'elle ne veut pas dévoiler.

Le soir, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je salue Sean et me rends dans l'ascenseur. Je m'écarte d'Annabeth, et m'approche de Sierra qui nous salue chaleureusement. Arrivés dans notre compartiment, Angela veut savoir ce qu'on a appris.

Annabeth dit qu'elle a suivi ses conseils et qu'elle a même impressionnée plusieurs tributs. Elle a dit que celui du Dix se révèlera le plus grand danger. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué pourtant. Moi je dis à quoi je me suis entrainé et que je travaillerai la hache, le corps à corps et l'arc ces deux prochains jours. Je pense qu'elle a apprécié ce que j'ai dit. Je dois aussi faire les ateliers d'obstacles, de course et d'endurance. Il me reste beaucoup à faire, mais je sais que je peux le faire. Je ne dois pas me sous-estimer, je connais mes capacités.


End file.
